


Chan is love, Chan is life

by AnonymousMrGreen



Category: K-Cult, Korean Club, NNHS
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, K-Cult - Freeform, Korean Club - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage, Slow Burn, Tragedy, True Love, otp, super good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMrGreen/pseuds/AnonymousMrGreen
Summary: Chan wants Reapect more than he’s ever wanted anything else. Respect’s parents have other plans





	Chan is love, Chan is life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K-Cult](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=K-Cult).



Chan wuz liek, "Respect, I am a gay for you. Please love me forever," 

But Respect wuz liek, "Chan, I can't accept your luv. I am a doomed to be married!"

"To whomst?"

"To an alpaca person," choked Respect, "it is my mother's doing,"

So Chan went to his room to blast MCR and cry in his emo corner whilst Respect married the alpaca person. 

Respect wasn't happy with his alpaca person wife, so he killed her in a freak tractor incident and framed the horses for it. Now he could be with Chan forever. 

When Respect went to Chan's house to apologize, Chan was already dead. So Respect decided to shoot himself with a bazooka. 

As it turned out, Chan wasn't actually dead, he was only in a comatose-like sleep. When he found out Respect bazooka'd himself to death, he cried and died from dehydration. 

It was like Romeo and Juliet except worse. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to K-Cult!! Without the MC show chat life would be really dumb.


End file.
